Mr Nobody
by ThatIdioticMelody
Summary: I'm just a person who had tried to live, and life just had to remind me why it wasn't known for for being fair.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- I own nothing except Yo, please don't sue i'm poor.

* * *

Let me ask you this, when someone dies does that mean all they left behind had meant nothing?

I think that what's left behind becomes a legacy or lesson of sorts, even if it had only left behind a ripple it would mean that at least they had left their mark.

After all, if a ripple could cause a tsunami than even a simple story could inspire generations.

To me, I am no one, and probably never will be, but I wanted to have at least left a mark.

Dying at a young age due to a car crash was not in my plans of leaving a mark.

Why did I die? Did I do something in life? In a previous life maybe?

It was so fast I felt nothing, so at least there was no pain but I couldn't accept it.

Ah,I hear people yelling; even in death it could never be quite, I guess at least no one else was hurt.

Though seriously, I didn't want to go.

And so it begins again, my journey of leaving a mark, however small or insignificant because no one wants to be forgotten.

* * *

It was white, very white, was my first thought when I opened my eyes to an unbelievable expanse of space, and in front of me was an old bald caucasian man with a long white beard.

I was speechless, did I just die?

"Oye, boy you okay? You kind of died on accident, so I'm gonna have to bring you back to life sort of."

That was when I finally landed, "Eeeeh?!"

What in the hell was this? I was expecting to be reincarnated or going to heaven but seriously! Was my death just dismissed as an accident?! No even more important where am I? Heaven? Hell?

The old man then decided to laugh, "Ahahahaha, well you see I was managing the world when I decided to look away. Don't worry though I won't put you in the after life or anything. I'm going to revive ya, just… it's gonna be somewhere else."

"What the hell do you mean! Did I just die because of an accident?! Where am I?! Am dead?!" I said while taking a deep breath to get air back into my now empty lungs.

"Eh he, well kinda, your in between, and yes your dead." Was his response scratching the side of his head.

Calming my self, I decided to be civil, "So who are you God or something?"

Smiling he pointed his thumb at himself in a pose, "Yes I am the almighty, all awesome, and sexy God!"

"Bullshit!" Was the first thing that left my mouth.

With a sigh the old man went on, "All right, I might not look like it, but I am him. I just don't feel like being all Old Testament like because it's a pain and besides, let's be honest, would you even understand what I'd say? I mean I'm doing this for you kid. I mean unless you want to remain dead. Do you?"

Once again calming myself down, "Ok, lets say you are god and I was _accidentally_ killed. What next?"

Smiling again the so called God said, "Here's how it is, I feel bad for killing you before your time so I'm gonna send you to another god's world to live in. Don't worry about adjusting, it's going to be fine, I already know where to send ya."

Alright I've got nothing to lose, "Ok, so go on send me."

Waving his index finger at me he said, "Not so fast, I still feel bad for killing you so I'm gonna grant you a couple of gifts to survive, any suggestions?"

Throwing things to the wind, and not believing a sing word. I said things at random, "Super speed, super strength, wall climbing, the ability to create any weapon though magic, mastery of all weapons, auto language translation, near invincibility, and the ability to play any musical instruments with any song that ever existed on earth."

Popping a check list into his hand God had began checking things off, "Ok, sure, yep, why not, no problem, easy, done, and that's interesting but sure. Ok, your all ready I'll be sending you now.

Nodding absent-mindedly I just went with it, I mean seriously there's no way that _God_ could be that absent prone. This was most likely a dream due to the car crash, and so I said, "Sure, well thanks God. Nice meeting you, and please be careful not to kill anyone while I'm gone."

"Ahahahaha, sure Yo Kirigaya. Hopefully I won't be seeing you anytime soon." Was his happy reply.

With a snap I was gone, and holy hell I wish I had asked for more powers because life just couldn't be simple.

* * *

It was dark and cold.

I had just woken up from my trip, from face first into the ground and damn was the landing hard. I stood up to look at myself.

My arms check, legs check, blond hair check, and for some reason I was wearing black shorts and a white short sleeved vest.

Looking around I knew I was definitely not on earth, why? Well I'm pretty sure we didn't fracture the moon yet.

And so left with no other options I decided to explore the city.

The city that looked as if it had just came out of a sci-fi film, and wait was that a cat girl?

* * *

Ok so far it has been a couple of months since I have been on the continent and I have found out I was in a place called Atlas on the continent of Remnant, and that life was hard.

In Remnant there are monsters named grim, animal people named Faunus, and that there are people who protect civilians from grim, called hunters.

Everything seemed as if it was a perfect mixture between sci-fi and fantasy because everyone here had a special ability called aura which grants each of them a specialized power suited to them and at the same time everything was advanced. I mean people had literal hovercrafts based off of a magical ore they called dust!

At first things were all hunky dory until I realized I needed money.

Money, the thing that keeps the world running. Joy.

The reason I needed money wasn't the usual shelter, clothes, food combo. No it was much easier. All I needed was money for food and things to keep up my hygiene because my powers could conjure up nearly anything I could think of, well as long as it wasn't _too_ big. Meaning I could always make camp, but that didn't mean anything if I was starving.

Now some would ask, "Why not sell the stuff you can make?" Well the answer is that after a certain distance it will dissipate into little blue lights, which rules out selling my creations.

The only thing I could do was hunt and odd jobs, which led me to wear a simple fox mask, an underneath clothe face mask, and a white cloak to remain anonymous.

This then lead me to where I am now, on a hunt, trying to be a hero, and fighting the White Fang, a terrorist group.

* * *

It started out with me hunting some deer in the forest when I saw sort of hovercraft land in the forest, curious I approached it because the forest was known for a small grim infestation, and surprise.

There was a hostage, specifically a girl in white hair screaming help and men in the local terrorist group White Fang on board.

Being the gentlemen I am, I formed a sniper and began to pick them off one by one, which worked surprisingly well until what appeared to be the captain came out and dashed towards me.

This then brought me two options. A, continue fighting at a distance. And B. Fight up close.

I chose C, in between. Quickly I thought of a mid-ranged weapon to use, I chose the scythe.

Changing my weapon from sniper to a scythe and closing the gap I swung it at him as he tried to fight me with his war hammer, they both hit with a clang.

As quick as I could I redirected it down only for it to be deflected once again causing us both jumped back.

Getting a better look at him I realize he was goat faunus, an old one at that.

Without words we realized how this was gonna end, him or me dead.

An exchange of blows was passed time and time again, my skill against his experience leading up to us in an empty clearing.

We shared a moment of silence, which brings me to where I was now, my scythe in his chest and his hammer in my most likely fractured shoulder as we finished it in our last strike.

"Yah damn punk… we came so close… to killing the schnee." Were the guy's last words before he collapsed.

Finally free of pressure, his hammer fell down and I was free to stand.

'Hell that hurt' was thought I had before I slowly walked toward the aircraft, dissipating my scythe and letting my shoulder rearrange itself.

You see when I had asked for near invincibility it turns out I became immune to bullets, but it didn't mean I was immune to everything else.

God decided invincible meant being able to walk out of dangerous situations without dying, so he did half and half. I was able to stand up to the force of almost any gun the world had to offer, but if I was hit by something harder it hurt like hell and would quickly regenerate.

It seemed I was literally _near_ invincible most likely meaning if my head or heart was crushed I'd still be dead. Like wolverine or Deadpool without the never dying part and only half as fast.

Reaching the hover craft I entered and searched for the girl who the guy called a schnee, and when I found her she was scared, very scared.

Not the, 'Holy shit!' you'd get scared from a horror film but the one where you are crying, begging for your life type of scared.

So I approached her and trying to in my most quiet voice say, "Hey, you're gonna be alright…." Was what I tried to say when she yelled, "Get away from me! Don't come any closer!"

As she tried to become smaller as if to disappear, I could only think of what to do next when it hit me.

When young and was panicked or scared I had always listen to music to calm down, so might as well try now.

I sat down and summoned a flute, startling the girl.

Then I began to pay a song, it wasn't anything quite special but it had a story, the name of the song was "Your name."

Immediately the girl seemed to calm down and looked at me intensely, still not believing I wouldn't hurt her.

Slowly though, her piecing gaze finally soften and I was able to make some eye contact.

After some time her hostility finally seemed gone, I was able to stop and talk, "Excuse me, Ms. Schnee I believe? I was around when I heard your scream. I was wondering if you're alright?"

Shaking from her stupor she said, "Ah, yes, thank you. I apologize for my rude course of actions earlier, I was just shaken up. I'm quite alright now, but could you please untie me"

Walking over, she turned her back to me and I began to untie her hands, then her legs. Shortly after I decided to ask, "So, what next?"

She stood up and said, "No need, my father will show up soon. He has a tracker on me just for these types of situations." And right on cue there was the sound of engines outside.

Deciding not to be questioned or found I began to leave when I heard her shout, "Wait! Tell me your name!"

Stopping to think about it I said, "I'm just a nobody, simply a good samaritan. Goodbye, don't get caught up in trouble again."

Shortly after I summoned a thin black dagger and faded into the shadows with its powers that it granted me. Entering the forest once more, I began to hunt because for all the good deeds I could do it still it wasn't something I could use to fill my stomach.

Though unbeknownst to me, a certain white haired heiress kept the melody of the song in her heart, and that my luck wouldn't get any better from here.

* * *

Author Note- Well here goes another story attempt. Again for anyone who want to know, I most likely not update this story for a while and it most likely even if I decided to do it often won't finish for a very long time.

My original thought when I created this was 'why not?' so don't expect to much. I am very bad compared to amazing stories like:

Dreaming of Sunshine

Civilian Pianist

Dragonfly

P.S. I have had many inspirations in this story and if I use one without reference please tell which in PM so I could list it here.


	2. Chapter 2

So life lately has been a pain in the ass.

It has been exactly one year since my rebirth in the world of Remnant and I have turned seventeen.

It has also exactly been a day in trouble everyday since then. I mean seriously, can't a dead guy catch a break?

Since that day I had saved Weiss I have been traveling Remnant in hopes of maybe finding some semblance of peace in this chaotic world and you know what? I found the exact opposite.

So far in my journey I have saved twenty nine villages from grim and one island. How you might ask?

Sheer uncanny luck.

I honestly didn't if I was lucky or if the world hated me, I wasn't even trying to save them at first because most of the time I was just in the neighborhood and got dragged into it.

So each time that I have saved a village I cheated, a lot.

The first couple times I would charge into the hoards of grim with two katanas because for some reason I thought, 'cool swords must mean good results.' I learned that this was NOT fun and was rather painful until I finally got the hang of it.

Note, mastery of every weapon meant you knew the functions and uses of each, it did not mean you would have the hone skills that came with it. To be great at each weapon you must practice till you pass out because of exhaustion, and thus I chose four weapons to actually master.

The duel katana (because if I was struck with stupid I'll stay with stupid), the scythe, which could potentially hurt myself (I did), sniper, and duel pistols.

Though these were only my main focuses, not including my side projects.

Well returning to the main subject, after the first few villages I learned that it was _so_ much easier just luring them away, trapping them, and finally killing them.

This worked for quite a while, not including once on an island which in my position was overrun with grim. For that time I literally had just summoned weapons from the sky to fire at them like a gatling, which I _wish_ was easy as I make it out to be because turns out there was a limit before I was literally burning myself out like a certain red head I tried to mimic. It had even turned my hair a bit white, talk about becoming your heroes huh?

This even became a habit after a while because of the joy of the seeing how with a few tricks I could save lives and bring families together.

Anyway this leads me to where I am now, on another quest to be a hero.

* * *

It was just another normal day of me wondering around the continent of Remnant, specifically near Atlas when I was near a pier at night and heard noises from an old warehouse.

Being the idiot I was I decided it was smart to come closer and peek into the window.

What I found was either a base of the White Fang, or a lot of White Fang cosplayers because inside it was covered with the their emblem and held hundreds of members.

"In five days time my brethren, we the White Fang will launch an assassination on the accursed Schnee family once more, except this time our plan will succeed without fail! We have found out that during a short time frame near the Bulkhead Transportation Platform in Atlas that there will be one Weiss Schnee awaiting for her own private bulkhead to beacon, where will make sure she never reaches!" A White Fang member on the platform stated.

And it was at this time I knew I had to GTFO. In other words get the fuck out because it was also at this moment the Fang members on the platform had their eyes flicker over to the window.

As fast I could I summoned two blades, one the same black dagger I had summoned back then and a huge chinese dao that could fly. Using these two together, I faded into the shadows and flew off to stop a possible death.

* * *

Pov- Weiss Schnee

* * *

Today I, Weiss Schnee was going to become a hunter, I _had_ to.

I was a Schnee and that meant I couldn't fail, not because I had to but because there was no second chance.

Waiting anxiously at the bulk head platform I was alone in my thoughts and I remembered my reason for wanting to become a hunter. I wanted to return the same kindness I had received on that day.

I remember how alone I was, how scared I was, how _hopeless_ I was. Then he showed up, he was kind, strong, and someone who helped in exchanged for nothing.

To me this is what being a hunter meant, freedom to do what I want, no more acting, I could be me.

Thinking to myself I suddenly heard a clang, turning around I could only hold my breath. It was them again.

"Ms. Schnee how nice it is to meet you again, _princess_. Today is the day you die and the Schnee learned that the Faunus are not ones to be treated as slaves!", said a man in the White Fang uniform. He was tall and looked as if he had went to hell and back. The large sword parading on him only intensified it.

He was even covered in scars, from his arms to his face. He gave off the aura of a veteran of some sort, and he wasn't alone.

There were five others, but luckily they seemed to be only normal grunts.

"Identify yourself you heathens! A year ago I might have been held helpless against you mutts, but that won't happen again!" Gripping my rapier I raised it into position, aiming at the the leader square in the chest who was standing 10 feet away.

"It's truly an honer princess, but all you need to know is that I'm your executioner." In a smirk, the man in a nonchalant manor just nodded calling forth his goons.

Charging forward in a swarm like manor I could immediately tell they weren't as unskilled as they appeared. Their movements were trained and it seemed that they knew how to improve their strengths with aura.

With a deep breath I moved as well, swiftly I aimed at the nearest grunt with my rapier. With no mercy it seemed to have pierced him in the chest though instead of killing him it knocked him out.

The second to my right, I created a glyph under my feat and launched me into the air. Falling rapidly I landed on him with Myrtenaster knocking him out and with a agile redirection aimed at another bringing him down as well.

Two left.

Launching a glyph under my feat I launch myself at one taking him down, and finally using Myrtenaster once more I froze the Fang member on his feet.

Facing the alleged leader I ordered him, "Stand down. You and your members couldn't touch me alone back then, and I bet you can't do so now. Give up peacefully and I'll make sure no harm will come to you."

The man still smirking only broke out in a cackle, "Ha, haha, hahahahaha! You think I _can't_ step on you like the little girl you are?" His face became serious, "Let me fix that arrogance."

Suddenly I felt my stomach drop. His foot was buried in it.

Coughing I could only get kicked back. Landing on my back.

"You know what girl? I was going to end this quickly, but now i'm going to have some fun." He was smiling again.

Standing up I once again raise Myrtenaster only to feel my hand crushed by a kick.

I let out a screeching, just like back then again.

"So do you understand your place!?" He punches me in the gut again.

With air slowly returning to my lungs I said with venom in my words, "I will _**never**_ give in to cur like you!"

Then taking out his sword he said, "Good. Then this is going to be fun. Breaking you, making you cry out for help, **begging** me to kill you."

He grabbed me by my throat and threw me against a nearby wall.

Raising his sword I could finally see its full form.

It was a wasn't a cleaver like blade, but one that was two times length my size with a razor sharp edge.

And it was coming down towards me.

Everything seemed to slow.

Closing my eyes I prayed that once again to anyone that could save me.

For **him** to save me.

Like all those years ago, but except this time it seemed like no one was coming.

I held my breath until I felt it.

The warm feeling of blood and its smell.

It wasn't mine.

* * *

Pov - Yo Kirigaya

* * *

Once again I had found myself burning my very own body.

Remember when I said I was near Atlas? I lied.

It was only near if you took a Bulkhead.

But I had no time, and not enough money for the ticket.

I have spent hours on my sword going at full speed.

I didn't have time to find a faster method so I powered through with the grit of my teeth.

Usually my magical power is used for a couple of hour, max a day or two. If I **really** stretch it three.

By the four day mark I began to burn my very being.

It was here where my few strands of white hair became full clumps.

I was only surviving due to experiencing a worse pain before.

One that included trying to fuse myself with dust to get Aura. Let's just say it didn't end well.

By the five days mark I was running on fumes.

My vision began to become blurry and my body numb.

I even forgotten time itself. Only my goal remained.

But I had reached it. I had reaches the Bulkhead Platform.

The situation wasn't any better.

Weiss was about to be stabbed by a blade and I was to far.

So I jumped of my floating blade dispelling and threw a Kunai with all my strength.

Fast as lighting it reached the enemy blade and just like where I got the inspiration from I disappeared in a yellow, well now, white flash.

Landing I was immediately met with pain.

Unimaginable pain.

The blade had run through **me**.

With all my body begging for me to stop I trudged on.

Calm as I could while in sheer pain I said in a weary voice,"Sorry I was late Weiss. I was caught up."

And with familiar smile tugging my mouth I said the lines, "Now let me take out the trash."

Before the man in front of me could react I once again burned my entire being to summon a Five Seven pistol and raised my hand.

Regularly in this world this gun would have almost meant nothing until I wore him down, but with new enemies new strategies.

This gun held only one bullet.

This bullet contained the force equal to that of an anti tank gun.

The only problem was that it could only be fired once before the gun and my hand was shattered.

But at this very moment I could have cared less.

With a pull the trigger turn my hand immediately limp. Every bone had become broken, and the man's torso wasn't doing any better.

Eventually even the blade in his hand slipped out of me and fell to pieced being due to being close to my pistol.

Falling limp the man could only yell one final curse, "Damn you Mask."

A familiar name I was called in my travels, but never minding that, I fell back.

Landing in a lap my eyes became heavy. Closing them I start to feel rain.

No, it was tears. "Why idiot?! Why did you do that? Why save me?!"

My eyes closing on their own I could only manage a whisper a random syllable really, "Because... you seemed lonely."

Honestly thinking, I didn't know why that came out, but it just seemed the right thing to say.

And like a sweet embrace, I drift off into a familiar darkness. Hearing only the pitter of Weiss's tears.

"Damn it. Please don't die. I don't want to be alone again... I never even got your name."

And the rain like tears continued to fall in streams as I was cradled in one, Weiss Schnee's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well that was another chapter. Don't worry about it ending if you read.

This is only a cliff hanger... or was it?

Well you'll just have to find out.


End file.
